criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Poisoning of Nina Rodionova
The Poisoning of Nina Rodionova is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the New Haven district of New Concordia. Plot Officer Jack Archer was sent to a mission, to court a suspected con-artist, Marionette Patrick, who have been accused by many rich men, of robbing them while being on a date with them. Jack is seen waiting on a table, which he booked, when suddenly the suspected villainess has arrived. She sat on her chair, and began chatting and flirting with Jack. Jack excused himself, to the bathroom, and while he was at the bathroom, he got a call from his colleague, Senior Detective Sherlock Poirot, where he asked him how is the mission going, and started chatting. Suddenly, Jack heard screams coming from the tables, where he ran to check what’s the deal, and found the dead body of a woman called, Nina Rodionova, holding a glass of vodka. When seeing the body, Jack called Poirot, to come to the restaurant. YOU ARE SHERLOCK The body was sent to the coroner, June Douglas, who revealed that the killer poisoned Nina’s drink using detergents. After the autopsy, the duo, Jack and Sherlock, decided to talk to the victim’s fiancée, Ilya Tretyakov. Ilya was relieved that Nina was dead, as he found out half an hour, before her death, that she was pregnant with his child, and he didn’t want to help raise it. Jack then asked Ilya for the name of the waiter, which was a certain Egor Turgenev. The duo spoke to Egor, and asked him whether he saw someone speaking to the victim, and whether he saw someone approach her drink. He revealed that Marionette Patrick was chatting with Nina, while Jack was at the bathroom, and that he also saw someone wearing fur, touching Nina’s glass. Furthermore, he suggested that they speak to Chef Valentine, as Nina kept complaining about her dish not coming on time. He then excused himself, as the manager told him to clean the toilets, due to the janitor’s absence, revealing that he used detergents. The duo went to speak to Valentine, who was using detergent to clean dishes. When confronted about the victim, she revealed that the victim have been a pain in the neck for her, and that although she didn’t deserve death, she doesn’t feel sorry for her. The last person interrogated was Marionette Patrick, where the duo asked her what she and the victim were chatting about. Upon realizing that Jack was an officer, she was nervous, knowing that the police must have figured out her schemes. She then explained that Nina and her weren’t having a friendly chat, and that Nina recognized her from a party, and was accusing Marionette of stealing her bracelet, which Marionette claimed “she didn’t do”. Jack then recalled that Marinette brought a detergent with her, which she used to clean the table, due to her fear of getting germs. The duo investigated the table, one more time, where they found a torn vest, which after mending, the duo figured out that the killer was wearing a poppy, and they arrested Egor for the crime. Egor revealed that he knew Nina, as they studied together at Century Mile University. One day, Nina caught Egor cheating on an exam, where she snitched on him, getting Egor kicked out from the university, forcing him into becoming a waiter. When he saw her attend the restaurant, he decided to have his revenge on her, by poisoning her drink. Judge Flores sentenced him to life in prison. After the arrest, Ilya came up to the duo, claiming that Marionette stole his wallet. Jack didn’t feel like helping, however, a waiter then came up to him, demanding that he pay, but Jack couldn’t find his wallet, so he decided to help Ilya, so Jack might find his wallet too. After investigating the restaurant, they found Marionette’s purse, which was full of men’s wallets, and managed to dig through to recieve Jack and Ilya’s wallet. After giving the wallet to Ilya, the duo decided that the purse was enough evidence, to arrest Marionette for theft. When being arrested, Marionette was infuriated, and claimed she won’t stay a day at prison. After arresting Marionette for theft, the duo went into the station, where the chief, Jared Cosby, informed them that Marionette’s husband, bailed her out of prison. Summary *'Nina Rodionova' Murder Weapon *'Poison' Killer *'Egor Turgenev' Suspects 2F6DE33B-8738-46A6-94E4-3E1C7B8C6D19.png|Ilya Tretyakov C4BC4D9C-AFF0-4788-8FFA-7B4C38E46D5A.png|Egor Turgenev 45B7490E-3DD7-4C68-A193-55FB6DC2B80A.png|Valentine Montgomery 21ADDB68-C5BF-48CC-AB5A-EA0E61691B0E.png|Marionette Patrick Quasi-suspects Killer’s Profile *The killer uses detergent *The killer wears fur *The killer wears a poppy